A sterile control module has been developed which needs to be transported in a sterile condition. Prior to use, it is necessary for the module to be partially filled with sterile fluid. Therefore, a need exists to provide a container for transporting the module in a sterile state and for providing a mechanism for holding the module in an upright position as sterile fluid is added to the module.